CJ Hook
Charlotte Jayme Hook, better known as CJ, [she/heri] is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the oldest child and only daughter of the current generation's Captain Hook (Jamie Hook) from the English fairy tale, Peter and Wendy (and sequels) written by J.M. Barrie. She currently in her Legacy Year at the time of the Rebel Movement and rooms with Oceane C. Jones. In the destiny conflict, CJ aligns with the Roybels as she is tied between her destiny and wanting to do what she wants. She wants to uphold her family's legacy but at the same time, wants to do what she wants to do; proving that not all pirates are bad. CJ wants to be known as the pirate that helped the poor; the pirate version of Robin Hood. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence On February 24th on the oceans of Neverland, CJ was born on the Jolly Roger ship to Captains Jaime and Aimee Hook. Being on a ship is all CJ has known. After she turned five, her parents left her with her grandmother who had recently settled down on an island in Neverland and Charlotte was told to look over CJ. Attending Ever After High At some point in time, before her fourteenth birthday, CJ, her brothers, and Grandma Charlotte moved from Neverland to Ever After High. CJ would later begin to attend Ever After High. Freedom Year CJ's Freedom Year is unknown. Legacy Year TBA CJ would eventually begin to date Dallas Alvarez, upsetting her best friend Soren Starkey, and leading to their friendship ending, despite CJ trying to fix it. Soren dropped out of Ever After High shortly after, not being able to handle being in the same story as CJ and being near Dallas (his current location is unknown). As of a result of him dropping out, and to make sure Zali's family stays with the legacy, Jaylin was given the role. Yearbook Year TBA Later Years Following the destruction of the Storybook of Legends in Way to Wonderland, CJ became free to do what she desired. Shortly after graduating, she became the captain of her own ship, Royal Tiger, with her lover Dallas Alvarez as her Second Mate, their younger sister Elvira Alvarez as a member and Jaylin, her former best friend, Soren Starkey's, younger sister, joined. The Future TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits * Very iffy about her destiny, she's with and against it. ** She really wants to make her father proud, but also wants to follow her own path. ** She does want to continue the Pirate of her family. * Quiet and tends to keep to self, knowing who her father is, makes it hard for her to make friends. ** She very shy as a result and tends to not tell people who her parentage is due to pass failed friendship makings. * Protective of family, especially her baby brother, Jaiden Hook. * Part of her wants to form a legacy where she is a nice pirate that helps the poor. ** Steals only from the rich and gives back to the poor to help them out. ** Something like that. CJ isn't sure what she wants to do with life. Physical Appearance CJ is described as being a mixture of her parents, a mixture of Scottish and French. She inherited her father's black hair, which reaches her waist, with grey highlights and dark eyes that appear to be the ocean and a lightly tanned skin tone. CJ wears pirate-inspired clothing in the colors of red and black with brown belt accessories and accents, along with her rapier, Bonedust, on her side. Hobbies & Interests Adventuring As a pirate by blood, CJ loves going on adventures and finding new things to find. She used to go alone or take her first mate, Soren, but since befriending Fay Fairer, she's started taking the Rainbow Princess. Powers & Abilities As a pirate, CJ has some unique that make her different from some of the other girls of Ever After High. She is also rather sporty. Skillset * Navigation: CJ is able to navigate through waters and oceans just like her parents. * Swordsmanship: She has excellent swordsmanship and is very skilled in wielding her rapier, Bonedust. * Extensive knowledge of oceans: Being a pirate, CJ is highly knowledgeable in the oceans. * Athleticism: CJ is exceptionally athletic and makes people wonder since she was raised on a ship. * Enhanced combat Fairy Tale - Peter Pan and Wendy How the Story Goes : Main article: Peter and Wendy/Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up '' How Does CJ Come Into It? Being the first-born of the current generation's Captain Hook, Jaime Hook, the legacy as the next Captain falls directly to CJ, as her brother is way too young. Opinions on Destiny CJ is indifferent on her destiny, both wanting it and not wanting it. Outfits As a "Hook", CJ's clothes are pirate themed and range in the colors of red, black, and brown, which are normally accented items. She also wears gold since she's a pirate and all and is always seen with her rapier, ''Bonedust, that was made especially for her. Education Class-ics Schedule Legacy Year Period 1: Poison Fruit Theory Period 2: Grimmnastics Period 3: Generally Villainy Period 4: Geografairy Period 5: Muse-ic Period 6: 'Chemythstry Dorm Room Quotes : ''"It's hard for me to make friends, many fear my father, Captain Hook. That makes it hard for me to make friends." : — CJ : "Call me CJ. Charlotte Jayme makes me believe I'm in huge trouble. Only Mother and Grandmother are allowed to call me that too." : — CJ Trivia * Her full name is Charlotte Jayme Hook. ** Charlotte is the feminine variation of the name "Charles" and is French meaning "free man". *** She was named after her paternal grandmother, Charlotte. ** Jayme is a variation of the unisex name "Jaime", which means "supplanter" *** She was named after her father, Jaime. ** Hook, well, duh family name. * CJ is Herpetophobia, afraid of crocodiles. When she sees a crocodile, she freezes up and does not respond to anyone. * Having lived on a ship for most of her life, CJ absolute hates any type of fish; salmon, trout, you name it, she hates and can't stand it. The other seafood she can eat. * CJ identifies as '''asexual demiromantic. * CJ is half Scottish, and half French; her father is Scottish and her mother is French. She also speaks with a French accent. * Her Mirror Blog name is @TheRoyalTiger. Notes * [https://www.pinterest.com/shadowspirit020/eah-oc-cj-hook/ CJ's Pinterest] * The name CJ was inspired by the Descendant: Wicked World character, Calista Jane "CJ" Hook. Gallery CJ.png|Art by CrystallizedWings for an Art Trade (working on my half) Category:Work in progress Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Females Category:Scottish Category:French Category:Pirates Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter and Wendy Category:Neverlandian Category:Asexual Category:Demiromantic